The Electron Sorceress and (Taurus) Silver
by WolfTellsLife
Summary: Tatsuya and Kyouko go on a mission in the amusement park. After that, they go to a beach resort and they find out their feelings for each other. Rated M for Lemon! Rare pairing so I hope you guys like it:)!
1. Chapter 1

"Tatsuya-kun! We're gonna be late!" said Fujibayashi Kyouko, the Second Lieutenant of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. She was assigned to an assassination mission with Tatsuya, Shiba Tatsuya, the Special Lieutanant.

"Let's go Fujibayashi-san" said Tatsuya as he went to the living room to greet Kyouko.

"Ok, Tatsuya-kun" Kyouko said with a blush on her cheeks. The reason for this is because of Tatsuya's clothing. This was the first time she saw Tatsuya wear clothing most people his age do.

Tatsuya wore plain, black long-sleeved sweater with a plain, white sleeveless hooded vest on top with black pants and black sneakers. He wore glasses to complement his face.

Kyouko wore pink and white striped sweater (horizontal kind of stripes). She had the same hooded vest as Tatsuya (exactly the same) and she wore very short light blue jeans that stops inches above her knees. She had on white knee-high socks and white sneakers. She had a black Italian artist hat with glasses too.

Their matching vests made them look like a couple, much to Miyuki's dismay. Miyuki wished Tatsuya and Kyouko a goodbye and made her way in her room. 'Did Kyouko-san wear that vest and glasses to match Onii-sama or is it the other way around?' Miyuki thought, but eventually shrugged it off.

Miyuki then opened her closet full of Tatsuya merchandise and got a Tatsuya plushie/stuff toy and hugged it like a fangirl.

**At the Amusement Park**

"Our target is supposedly the businessman who will be coming here with his family right" Tatsuya said while moving his eyes around to look for security cameras and any special agents sent to stop them.

"Yeah, but since we're here anyways, let's have some fun of our own" Kyouko said "I'm not capable of such emotions so I'll just be wasting money" Tatsuya said in his usual mundane expression. "Then I'll teach you how to" Kyouko said after she grabbed Tatsuya and led him to the rides she wanted.

**At the Haunted House**

"KYAAAAAAA" Kyouko said as she tightly held onto Tatsuya on the verge of crying. "Fujibayashi-san, are you not uncomfortable with our position?" Tatsuya asked as Kyouko realized her chest is in contact with Tatsuya's arm "I'm not feeling uncomfortable at all Tatsuya-kun because it is you I'm holding" Kyouko said while gaining a red blush on her cheeks. Tatsuya just remained unmoved by Kyouko's words.

**Back at the Amusement Park**

"Tatsuya-kun, why couldn't you at least show some effort into being with me?" Kyouko asked, seated beside Tatsuya at a bench "I don't know what you mean Fujibayashi-san but I do know that the target's here and we need to move" Tatsuya said which made Kyouko look around the park for their target "Don't look around like that Fujibayashi-san since it will arise the suspicion of the guards and the potential secret agents" Tatsuya said bluntly which made Kyouko raise an eyebrow and say "Hey, Tatsuya-kun, why can't you act normal for once?" Kyouko said with an annoyed expression "I'm sorry Fujibayashi-san but I don't follow" "Why can't you act like kids your age and just do something fun?" Kyouko said on the verge of crying.

Suddenly, Kyouko felt something on her cheeks...it was Tatsuya's hands! "I don't know why you always want me to release the emotions I lost, but I do know that whenever I look at you, I get the same feeling to protect as I do to Miyuki" he said making Kyouko blush as red as the brightest rose on the planet. "Is that so?" she said when she suddenly turned around to hide her expression when suddenly, an explosion was heard. Tatsuya suddenly ran to the source, leaving Kyouko behind.

Meanwhile, Kyouko was disabling the security footages to make sure Tatsuya won't be seen if the police were to investigate. Their target was requested to be assassinated because he was smuggling money and killing people to steal their businesses to gain his own chain of business. He is also involved in black market trade and he also helps rebel forces, which is dangerous for the government. Hence, his death to stop anymore progress is needed.

Currently, Tatsuya was taking out the guards and he was right, special agents was assigned. They were special agents from America ordered to protect the JSDF's target. After killing them, Tatsuya killed the target and noticed his target's daughter and wife watching. He knocked them out and asked Kyouko to erase their memories. While Kyouko was doing this, Tatsuya invited her to the beach since she looked kind of worried. She accepted and blushed, which confused Tatsuya 'This is my chance to make Tatsuya-kun mine' she thought.

**At the Beach Resort**

"Are you sure we should be staying here? Miyuki might worry" Kyouko said while wearing a plain pink kimono. Tatsuya wore a plain blue kimono and still wore his glasses. "I already asked Miyuki and she agreed" Tatsuya said with his usual smile.

"Hey Tatsuya, is there anyone you like?" Kyouko asked still blushing "I don't know. Miyuki is my sister and I want to fulfill her every need but I don't see her as a woman although she is beautiful I must admit. Saegusa-san makes me feel like I'm welcome yet I'm not romantically consumed by her. But if I am to be honest, then you would be someone I like romantically according to the definition of romance and love" he said making Kyouko blush as hard as she did earlier.

After a few moments of looking at the moon, Kyouko held Tatsuya's hand and when Tatsuya looked, Kyouko kissed him. The kiss became passionate in a matter of seconds as Kyouko slipped her tongue into Tatsuya's mouth and battled with his tongue. They continued until they needed air.

When they separated, a huge trail of saliva was present and when Tatsuya was about to speak, Kyouko repeated the kiss and kissed Tatsuya harder making Tatsuya moan which made Kyouko break the kiss and laugh. "Tatsuya-kun, I think it's supposed to be the girl who moans" she said which made Tatsuya put on a confused expression.

Kyouko then invited Tatsuya into her room. When they got in, Tatsuya pulled Kyouko in for another kiss and returned Kyouko's kiss earlier. He removed his kimono and pushed Kyouko into the bed. He removed his glasses and put them on the desk next to the bed. He then removed his slippers and waited for Kyouko as she removed her kimono and slippers, leaving her in her black lingerie and then she got on her forearm and legs and invited Tatsuya to the bed.

**Lemon Starts!**

Tatsuya got on the bed and started kissing Kyouko passionately and moved to her ears and then her neck. After he reached her chest, Kyouko removed the bra and pulled Tatsuya's face into her chest. She moaned at the pleasure of feeling Tatsuya's breath and his lips on her breast and she grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer. When Tatsuya pulled away, she flipped him over and kissed his neck and wrapped her arms on his neck while doing so and Tatsuya wrapped his arms on her waist and they remained in this position for a while and then started to get serious.

She got off Tatsuya and pulled her undergarments off doing the same with Tatsuya with his boxers and Kyouko proceeded to lie on her back. Noticing Tatsuya not making a move, she gave a worried look "Let's not be hasty Kyouko. You might regret this sooner or later since I haven't even graduated high school yet" he said still sitting on the bed "Well, I won't pull your boxers off if I wasn't sure Tatsuya so I think we should proceed to make sure we won't regret stopping now in the future" she said with a seductive smirk on her face.

Tatsuya got on top of her and proceeded to steal her virginity and his in the process. She shouted loudly and wrapped her arms on tatsuya's neck and the other in his hair. Tatsuya wrapped his arms on her back and continued harder. She sucked on his neck and shouted out for him to do it faster and stronger. He followed and she shouted even louder enough for the people who passes their room to blush at the sound.

Tatsuya then stopped and released his cock sitting on his knees and hands "Why did you stop Tatsuya? Do you regret doing this?" she asked forming a small tear on her eyes "It's nothing like that. It's just that...you scream too loud, we're gonna gain the other residents' attention" he said "Fine then. I'll try my best to not scream. It's just that you give me too much pleasure" she said with lust in her face. Tatsuya accepted and thenproceeded to thrust his cock in her again.

_**They continued to feel each other for 3 hours and finally slept in each other's warm embrace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys. I have writer's block. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tatsuya woke up before Kyouko, he readied himself and left a note beside Kyouko and left.

When Kyouko woke up and read the note, it said '_See you later_' and she smiled, before readying herself and leaving as well.

**Shiba Siblings Residence**

"Onii-sama! Dinner's ready!" shouted Miyuki, who was excited because she made a new dish and wanted Tatsuya to try it out.

"This certainly looks appetizing, Miyuki. Everything you do is perfect" said Tatsuya, which made Miyuki smile and sit down to eat her new dish with Tatsuya.

As they were eating, Miyuki asked Tatsuya "Onii-sama, why did you have to stay at the beach resort yesterday? Did you have an assignment there?" asked the curious Miyuki to which Tatsuya answered by saying "The mission I went to with Kyouko took longer than expected and I needed to stay at a nearby place for the night" lied Tatsuya.

"Is that so? Well I guess it is kind of reasonable" said Miyuki who had on a sad face "What's the matter Miyuki?" asked Tatsuya who gained a very loud response from Miyuki "It's just that...Why did you have to go with Kyouko-san? Did you do something?" asked Miyuki which gained a worried expression from Tatsuya. 'Miyuki isn't acting like herself. She's a little more blunt' said Tatsuya who knew that Miyuki usually keeps such indecent thoughts to herself, never letting others know of this side of hers.

"No. I just slept and furthermore, we were on different rooms" he lied again, knowing how Miyuki feels about him. Miyuki just smiled and resumed eating.

**Next Day at School**

"Tatsuya, did you hear? We're gonna have a new teacher today" said Leo, who was gently nudging Tatsuya's arm with his elbows "And how does that concern me?" said Tatsuya, which made Erika laugh and say "Ha! You really are useless Leo" she said which made Leo chase her around the classroom until the homeroom teacher came and told the class to settle down.

"As some of you heard, a new teacher is coming. Please be good to her" said the male teacher who then left. As soon as he did, the class started talking about the teacher.

"Hey, he said 'she'"

"I hope she's hot"

"I wonder if she's good at magic"

They were saying things like this until the teacher entered. The boys blushed and the girls were shocked . She was pretty.

"Good morning class. My name is Fujibayashi Kyouko and I'll be your new teacher for this school year" she said as she smiled, which gained the boy's eyes with hearts, except for Tatsuya.

As the lecture started, Kyouko kept giving little glance at Tatsuya. The girls who noticed gave a glare at Kyouko when she wasn't looking and the guys gave glares at Tatsuya, with him catching on quickly.

After class ended, the girls started talking to Tatsuya because they just realized that with someone as beautiful as Kyouko, they wouldn't stand a chance in winning his heart. Or so they thought.

When school ended, Tatsuya brought Miyuki to the gate of the school and told her to wait there. He then headed to Kyouko in the back of the school and when he got there, she wasn't there. When he walked further, he got ambushed by Kyouko and she kissed him, pinning him to the wall. Kyouko wore white sleeveless button-up blouse with black skirt reaching to her knees. She also had the glasses and she wore black high heels.

"Stop! Kyouko" Tatsuya said as he pushed her away "Why Tatsuya? Are you sick of me already? Are you having second thoughts? Because of Miyuki? Or is it someone else?" she said as she looked at Tatsuya with her eyes watering (but not crying yet).

"No. It's because it's very risky to do it here. Just because class is over doesn't mean there aren't people who stay behind. Some might pass here, let's go" he said as he grabbed Kyouko's hand and ushered her towards the school gate, where Miyuki was. As soon as he reached Miyuki's point of view, he let go of Kyouko's hand.

"Sorry Miyuki, did you wait long?" he said as Miyuki only replied with "Why is Kyouko-san her?" "Because she is my class's new teacher in Engineering. If you're gonna ask why she's coming with us, it's because she has to discuss something important with me at home" he said bluntly as he ushered Kyouko and Miyuki to the house.

When they got home, Tatsuya and Kyouko went to the basement where Tatsuya researches (remember in Episode 3 when Miyuki asked Tatsuya to recalibrate her CAD). There, they had a makeout session for about 30 minutes before Tatsuya sensed Miyuki coming down. He pushed Kyouko and pretended that he was talking to her.

"Onii-sama! Kyouko-san! I have prepared dinner for the three of us" she said as she smiled and they both looked at her and did the same.

**Midnight in Tatsuya's room**

"I can't believe Miyuki allowed me to stay over. I thought she would get mad when I asked her" said Kyouko, now on top of Tatsuya, now naked as they had another dance of springtime (know what I mean).

"Well, there must be a motive. Maybe she plans to freeze us or something" said Tatsuya, who chuckled lightly and was holding Kyouko in the waist with one hand and the other on his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, we should go at it again while we are still alive, Tat-su-ya" said Kyouko seductively as she kissed Tatsuya again.

**LEMONADE**

Tatsuya then removed his hand on his head and grabbed Kyouko's buttcheeks and thrust his cock into her pussy again. Their kiss was harder and Tatsuya was dominated by Kyouko's tongue as he turned her around, making him now on top of her. He broke the kiss and sucked on her neck. She moaned as quiet as she could since Miyuki might hear them and she grabbed Tatsuya's hair and pushed him into her breasts and encouraged him to grab her left nipple.

The sound of flesh pounding on another was heard and moans escaping Kyouko's mouth. Tatsuya got off Kyouko and turned her around and made her get on her knees, with her hands lying on the bed which balanced her.

He pounded into her and they continued this until Tatsuya's usual wake up time for school, showing how long their dance lasted.

**At school**

Tatsuya and Kyouko made out at school too.

In the bathroom.

At the back of the school.

At the rooftop.

At the auditorium when it is empty.

At the gym.

And practically everywhere around the school when there is free time and if the place was empty.

When class ended, they had an intense makeout session at the teacher's chair and Kyouko pulled away for a moment "Tatsuya, I think someone is coming" she said as Tatsuya heard footsteps...it was Mayumi.

When she opened the door, Tatsuya and Kyouko separated and Kyouko got off Tatsuya and went to get his bag (weird).

"What are you both doing?" Mayumi said as she grabbed Tatsuya by his collar and brought him to the student council room "Wait Chairwoman, my bag" he said as Mayumi kept pulling him "Get it from Fujibayashi-sensei later" she said as she opened the door of the council room and pushed him to the table. She pinned Tatsuya to the table and said "What must I do to get your attention? Tatsuya-kun" she then continued "You know Tatsuya-kun, I know what you do with Fujibayashi-sensei everyday. At the back of the school, at the auditorium, even at the classroom" she started to cry "I love you Tatsuya. Am I not pretty enough or am I not to your taste. You're the first boy I ever loved and it pains me to know that you love someone else" she said as she kissed Tatsuya, her hands gripping Tatsuya's wrists harder.

Tatsuya moved his head to the side to stop the kiss and he said "Stop it! Mayumi" as they both addressed each other by their first names, showing their seriousness of the situation.

"I can't do this to Kyouko. Please stop and restrain yourself" he said as he broke free of Mayumi and turned her around, now pinning her.

"Mayumi, I'm already hiding from Miyuki, I can't hide from Kyouko too. I'm already busy with school and my work as well as my research. I can't do more work anymore" he said as he kissed Mayumi.

When he stopped, he said "That's my goodbye kiss. I hope you find someone else" he said as he got off the table and left.

Mayumi stayed and touched her lips 'I'll never give up on you, Tatsuya. I'll have to break people if I have to' she said as she stared at the ceiling with her eyes watering from the awesome kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next day of school came, a new student was introduced. She introduced herself as-

"Angelina Kudou Shields, pleasure to meet you" she said as the boys had dream looks on their faces.

Kyouko looked worried because Tatsuya looked slightly surprised 'Does Tatsuya like her? I'll show him, I'll show him why he loves me' Kyouko said as she was biting the stack of papers she was holding "Miss Fujibayashi! Are you okay?" asked a student "Oh, I'm fine I'm fine" she said as she waved her hand back and forth.

'I'll make you mine again Tatsuya' she said in her mind.

**After class**

'This is weird. Kyouko hasn't made any form of intimate contact with me all day. Well, maybe she's tired' Tatsuya said as he left his seat and was about to walk out when he received an ambush from Kyouko after opening the door. She pushed herself on him and kissed him harder than they usually do (if that was possible). She proceeded to remove his shirt when he stopped her and said "We're still at school. let's do this later" he said as Kyouko got his hand and pulled him towards Miyuki and to their home.

**Shiba Siblings Residence**

"If I may ask, why are you always coming here and often staying over Kyouko-san?" asked Miyuki as they were eating 'I knew it! She was gonna ask this question sooner or later, but luckily I prepared an answer beforehand' said Kyouko in her mind.

"Well, you see Miyuki. I was assigned to strengthen my teamwork with Tatsuya since it is often us who is paired as a team. By staying together more often, our knowledge on each other increases and thus, makes for a better team. Thi is according to Major that is" said Kyouko calmly.

"Is that so? Well, good luck on your missions then" Miyuki said with a smile.

''She fell for it!" shouted Kyouko mentally as she danced around her head.

'I can pretty much guess what's going through her mind right now' thought Tatsuya as he resumed eating.

**Later that night**

"Tatsuya, why must we keep hiding? In the first place, Miyuki's feelings for you is forbidden by law, nature and religion. No one favors your relationship so maybe Miyuki will understand our love for one another" said Kyouko.

"No one, huh" Tatsuya said as he thought of Mizuki.

"Do you like Lina?" Kyouko said as she looked up at Tatsuya "Huh?" Tatsuya said "Angelina Kudou Shields, the new student" Tatsuya thought about what she said and chuckled lightly "I wasn't surprised by her appearance . I was surprised by the fact that she is a part of STARS. Furthermore, she is their commander, Angie Sirius".

"How do you know all those things?" asked Kyouko "I checked through her files and I asked Kuroba Ayako to gather information about her" said Tatsuya.

"Ayako, huh. A girl's name".

"Don't worry, she's my cousin and we don't really see each other like that so don't worry Kyouko".

"Besides, didn't I say I'll always love only you. Why do you keep on doubting me?" he said as Kyouko replied "It's because I love you so much it hurts. Everytime you see a girl, I go insane and my mind automatically goes into a possessive state" she said as she cupped tatsuya's cheeks and said "Ready for round two?" as she made love to Tatsuya again that night.


End file.
